Puchero
Description Meat and vegetable stew Ingredients * 2 pounds stewing beef (preferably chuck)), in 1 large piece * 2 pounds stewing veal or pork, preferably in 1 piece * 2 bay leaves * 2 onions, chopped * cloves from 1 head of garlic, peeled, coarsely chopped * 2 tablespoons chopped cilantro * 3 carrots, sliced * 2 celery stalks, diced * 2 or 3 bouillon cubes * 1 chorizo sausage, skinned, crumbled * 1 chicken, cut into serving pieces * 8 tomatoes, chopped * ½ to 1 guajillo chile, soaked and puréed * ground cumin, to taste * grated rind of ½ orange * 1 sweet potato (or chunk of pumpkin or other winter squash), peeled, cut into chunks * 2 zucchini, cut into bite-size pieces * ½ cabbage, thinly sliced, blanched * 3 ears of corn, husked, each broken into 3 pieces * 1 apple, cored, cut into bite- size pieces * 2 turnips, quartered (optional) * 10 pitted prunes * juice of 1 to 2 oranges * ¼ teaspoon cinnamon, or to taste * pinch powdered ginger * 8 ounces green beans * 14 ounces cooked drained chickpeas * salt * 4 ounces thin pasta, rice or orzo, cooked * 6 green onions, trimmed, thinly sliced * 2 pounds creamer potatoes, boiled until tender Vinaigrette * olive oil * vinegar * crushed garlic) Accompaniments * chipotle-tomato salsa * guacamole (optional) * chopped cilantro leaves * Argentinean pumpkin-chile sauce Directions # Combine beef, veal or pork, the bay leaves, onions, garlic, cilantro, carrot and celery in a large pot and fill with water. # Bring to a boil, then reduce heat to a simmer. Skim the scum that rises to the surface. # Add bouillon cubes and cook for 1 hour, or until meat starts to become tender. # Add chorizo, chicken, tomatoes, chile, cumin and orange rind; cook for 30 minutes. # Skim off fat. # Add sweet potato, zucchini, cabbage, corn, apple, turnips, prunes, orange juice, cinnamon and ginger; simmer 15 minutes, or until the zucchini is tender. # Add green beans and chickpeas and heat through (the beans should be al dente; tender, but green, not gray). # Season to taste with salt and skim off all surface fat. # Serve in two courses: as a first course, ladle the hot broth over cooked pasta and garnish with sliced green onions. # For main course, arrange the tender meats on a platter and carve. # Dress vegetables with garlic vinaigrette and serve as an accompaniment, along with boiled potatoes. # Offer salsa, guacamole, chopped onions, cilantro, and/or pumpkin sauce at the table. # Serves 4, with leftovers for 3 or 4 more meals to store leftovers: refrigerate leftover meats and vegetables in their broth overnight. # The next day, discard the layer of fat on the surface. # Remove large pieces of meat and wrap tight; refrigerate for up to 5 days or freeze for up to 2 months. # Ladle vegetables (keep chickpeas separate) into covered containers and store in refrigerator for up to 5 days. # Strain broth into a clean container; refrigerate for up to 1 week (I recommend boiling it once or twice during the week, then straining it into a clean pot), or freeze for 2 to 4 months. Category:Apple Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chickpea Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Chorizo Recipes Category:Corn Recipes Category:Green bean Recipes Category:Guajillo chile Recipes